The BreakDown
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Two years after their fairy tale wedding John and Randy are having problems...major problems. Without Cody sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong the men must figure out how to get back on track or risk having their marriage end in divorce
1. Chapter 1

**The BreakDown**

**One and A Half Years Later**

Things hadn't started like this. If perfect was a thing then next to Cody and Wade they were it but somewhere in the two years they had been married something had gone wrong. John couldn't put his finger on it and neither could Randy. And that they were sure made things worse. Tonight they were having what was supposed to be a romantic dinner at Blackstone Restaurant but things between them couldn't have been more awkward. To anyone walking by they looked like strangers on a bad first date but the wedding bands they wore said otherwise. Each man chewed methodically, taking glances at the other both waiting for one of them to say something...anything but they said absolutely nothing. Unfortunately at this point silence wasn't new for them. John could remember when they would talk almost all night about everything or talk all night about nothing at all. Not anymore

From across the table Randy watched the shadows from the candlelight flicker and dance across John's face making the man appear beautiful in the dim light. He could remember a time when he would have signaled the waiter for their check just so he could get back home and retreat to the bedroom with his husband. Randy could remember the nights he lay in bed panting from sheer exhaustion after a few rounds in bed with John. When that stopped, he thought, is when the final nail was hammered in the coffin. They used to kiss and touch each other all the time too. Not anymore

"How's your filet?" John asked trying to make conversation

"Pretty good." John nodded. "Your rib eye?"

"Perfect." Randy nodded and again they were wrapped in a constricting blanket of silence. They finished their meal without another word to each other and drove to their house, the house they once considered a home. John hung his keys on the hook by the door while Randy headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The older man walked around the house just trying to kill time before he had to go up to the room. He checked every window and door then the oven to make sure it was off then the doors and windows again before he disengaged the alarm only to set it again. He slowly made his way up the staircase which seemed miles long

"What's happened?" Randy asked as John climbed in bed

"What?"

"With us. What's happened with us? I don't understand."

"I don't understand either." John paused. "That's a lie – you're an emotional cheater."

"Excuse me?"

"I went through your phone Randy."

"John what are you talking about?"

"That guy you hired to work with you...I saw the messages the two of you sent back and forth to each other. I can't prove that you cheated physically, and I don't even think you did, but the messages I read were far too friendly. You even blew me off for lunch one day to eat with him. I can't remember what you said verbatim but it was something along of the lines of being too busy to have lunch with me...I think you had a deadline or whatever you said. That night while you were in the shower, after we'd had sex, he sent you a text about liking the restaurant where you guys went." Randy sat there with his mouth agape

"I _never_ cheated on you John."

"Not physically, no but lying to your husband so that you can have lunch with another man is cheating in my book."

"John I,"

"Shut up Randy. What the hell else can you even say right now?"

"You don't talk to me anymore!" Randy yelled defensively

"Oh," John said with a humorless laugh. "That's a two-way street but you don't see me running around like some whore with another man!"

"Whore?! How fucking dare you?!"

"How dare I?! How dare I?! You have some nerve asking me that. And why are you being so defensive? I said like a whore I didn't actually call you one...but I must have hit a little too close."

"Fuck you...well wait; we don't do that anymore either. No talking, no sex...we don't even touch. When was the last time you touched me John?"

"I have no idea. We don't connect anymore for some reason and we're always prickly when we're around each other. It kills the mood and I don't want to touch you." That stung Randy more than he would ever admit

"So where does that leave us then?"

"In a really bad place." John swallowed hard to stop the tears he wanted to shed. "I'll go...you can stay in the house since you liked it so much when we saw it."

"Don't go. I don't want you to go."

"It's not like I want to leave...I never imagined us this way but – what are we doing here?" Randy didn't know. He lay back against the pillows while John turned to his side and lay down too. Neither man slept but both pretended to

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke after spending much of the night just looking up at the ceiling and noticed John's side of the bed empty. He placed his hand on the sheets and felt that they were cold to the touch meaning John had been up for a while. The younger man walked slowly to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was showered and dressed Randy walked downstairs for his coffee and found John in the kitchen

"Oh – I thought you'd gone to work already."

"Technically I am working." John said tapping his laptop

"Can I have the rest of this?"

"Of course you can. Don't you always have the rest of the coffee in the morning?"

"Yes but that was before."

"Before what?" John asked draining his cup

"Well before last night and definitely before you accused me of cheating."

"I've never finished a pot of coffee and I'm not so petty as to finish one now just so you can't have any."

"When are you leaving?" Randy blurted out

"Today."

"So you won't be here when I get home?"

"No."

"John," Randy said his voice cracking. "I don't want to get a divorce."

"I don't either but we're miserable. You may not want to admit that but we are. What you said last night was truth – we don't talk or have sex or touch each other. That's not a marriage."

"Not a happy one anyway."

"Exactly. Let's give it time and see what happens. If feelings don't change then we don't have a choice."

"Where are you going?" The tall man asked breaking down. It broke John's heart to see it but then again he didn't like to see anyone cry

"Cody's."

"Okay." Randy said nodding. "I'll see you," He caught himself and stopped before saying he'd see John later because he wouldn't. "Take care John."

"You too Randy."

**Later**

"Come in." John said. Cody opened the door to the bedroom where John would be staying until he got his life together or until it fell completely apart...whichever came first

"Why's the light off Johnny?"

"I don't want it on."

"Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry but thank you."

"You have to eat something or you'll get sick."

"I'm not hungry right now Codes."

"Okay. Um, I'll leave a plate for you in the refrigerator if you get hungry later. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Want me to close the door again?"

"Yes please." Cody quietly closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen

"Is he not eating?" Wade asked. His husband shook his head somberly. "This really sucks."

"I know. They're so cute together but Johnny had been telling me that he felt like him and Randy were drifting apart."

"How though? They've been married only two years."

"I have no clue. There has to be more to it than what either of us is being told."

"Is it agreed that each of us will do some digging?"

"You know I was going to dig with or without you. They can't get a divorce."

"I know."

"It'll ruin the dynamic of our friendships."

"Cody." Wade said eyeing his husband

"Well it will." The Englishman just shook his head

**Two Weeks Later**

"Hey Wade." Randy said hesitantly as he opened his front door

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're friends."

"You want to talk about John don't you?"

"Yea so let me in." Wade said stepping into the house

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. How about we skip the formalities?"

"Is John getting on your nerves already? I feel like you're over here to get us back together."

"Don't you want to be back together?"

"Of course I do but I'm not sure if it's because I don't want to feel like a failure at my marriage or if it's because I truly want to be with him."

"Okay whoa...you're not sure if you truly want to be with him?"

"I've had too much time to myself to think about this. At first I thought yea, I want this to work because I love him so much but then I thought about how hopeless I'd been feeling with John around so then I said hey, maybe I don't really want to be with him. If we get back together I don't want to feel that way...I can't feel that way for the rest of my life."

"Are you kidding me? The two of you are going through a rough patch and you're feeling a little woebegone so you want to get a divorce. This is life and it's not always perfect."

"What the fuck is woebegone?"

"Look it up."

"What if he doesn't want to be with me Wade?"

"Why wouldn't he want to be with you?"

"You know the guy I hired to work with me?"

"Yea."

"Well he and I..."

**Cody and John**

"He skipped lunch with you for him?!" Cody shrieked. John tugged on his ear to stop the ringing

"Yes."

"That's so wrong. I never thought Randy would do something like that."

"Well that makes two of us. He didn't cheat physically,"

"He was on his way. He and what's his face are bonding emotionally and once someone's in your heart,"

"Cody please."

"Sorry."

"But the truth of the matter is he and I were rocky before I snooped in his phone."

"I remember you telling me about things being weird. Where did things get really bad for you guys?"

"Cody I wish I could say because then I'd know where to start. It was gradual but all of a sudden if that makes any sense."

"It doesn't. Try again."

"...we got in a rut. Go to work, come home, have dinner, and watch a little TV, sex and then bed...over and over again. We used to cuddle on the couch and talk then we ran out of things to say so we stopped talking and because we stopped talking there was no need to talk and cuddle. It put us on edge. I found myself dreading going home because I knew it would be the same thing and it didn't feel natural. We stopped having sex. It seemed like a chore."

"Oh my goodness."

"You know what's weird I'm not even mad about the texts. There's so much other shit going on that I feel as if we get that solved the texts won't mean anything."

"What about Randy working with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the two of you, I mean _when_ the two of you get back together how are you going to feel with them being in the office together."

"Oh Randy will have to fire him. I won't be comfortable with that."

"I don't imagine so. Are you opposed to seeing him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to have a little get together and you're living here so I can't not invite you and Randy's still friends with Wade so,"

"You can invite him. I know how to make myself scarce if need be."

"Okay. It won't be for another few weeks or so." John nodded as he stood

"I'm tired so I'll be in the room if you need me."

"Alright."

...

"He was texting someone else." Wade said walking into his bedroom

"I know." Cody responded as he folded his husband's underwear. "I talked with Johnny while you were gone."

"What the hell?"

"I know."

"That pissed me off."

"I know. I was ticked too."

"Randy's also not sure if he truly wants to be with John."

"I'm not sure Johnny's all that sold on the idea either. I want them to be with one another almost as much as I want us with each other but I'm keeping my nose out of it this time. If they want my help then I'll help but otherwise," Cody shook his head as he picked up a stack of folded clothes. "I take marriage very seriously so I'm not going to butt in." Wade fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands

"It was only two bloody years." He said

"Right...I slapped you around and we still stayed together. Did you want to leave me when I did that?"

"The first or the second time?"

"Either."

"No but I wanted to strangle you when you broke my TV."

"So I can hit you but I better not touch the electronics?"

"I don't want you violently touching anything around here Love." Cody laughed

"Violently touching."

"Should I have said offensive?"

"No. Violently touching sounds so much better."

"Is John having dinner with us tonight or in his room again? I feel like there's a rebellious teenager living here."

"I didn't ask but I did ask if he were opposed to seeing Randy." Wade lay there thinking

"Oh! For the gathering you want to have."

"Yes." Cody said climbing on the taller man and kissing him

"Where are Godiva and Bowie?"

"With Johnny. They've been hanging out in his room lately. I think it's cute."

"I miss the little fur balls but if they like Uncle John then so be it." Cody smiled

"I love you Wade."

"Aw, I love you too. I'm glad we still like each other."

"Amen to that honey." Cody sighed when he felt his husband thrust his hips up slightly. "Wade."

"What?"

"You're being fresh."

"How am I being fresh when we're married? You know it'll be good."

"It's the middle of the day."

"What are you saying to me right now? The time of day never mattered before."

"We generally don't have guests here either."

"John's not coming up here so let's get it on."

"Sweet talk me why don't you."

"For what?"

"Goodness,"

"I'll do that thing you like."

"What thing? I like all the stuff you do."

"Exactly my point so what do you say." Cody pondered briefly

"Let me shut the door." Wade smiled as Cody hopped off the bed and almost skipped over to the bedroom door. He sat up and removed his shirt in preparation. Cody smiled when he saw his husband waiting shirtless for him on their bed. After all the years they'd been together just the sight of the older man was still enough to have Cody hot and ready to go. He kissed Wade with passion and fervor as he straddled him on the bed. The young man slowly ground his pelvis into Wade and listened to the larger man groan. The men hastily undressed each other and fell onto the bed in a naked heap. Cody watched as Wade moved down his body and licked at his semi-erect shaft. His husband was a generous lover but oral sex just wasn't his thing. He assumed there would be a full moon tonight as he lay back and enjoyed the feeling of being orally pleasured for a change. Wade moved his mouth up and down as his right hand manipulated and tugged his husband's balls. Cody moaned loudly. Wade didn't do this often but he definitely knew what the younger man liked. He brought Cody to the brink of an orgasm then stopped

"Oh god – what," Wade said nothing as he parted the man's legs then thrust inside of him. He allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk when he saw Cody's abs tighten and a little spunk surge from his cock. "Fuck," Cody drawled giving his dick a tug. "Pound my ass Wade." Outside of the room John was on his way down the hall to do some laundry when he heard the men on the other side of the door

"Okay then." He said turning on his heel and going back the way he came. Since he wasn't in the mood to listen to his friends have sex as he washed his clothes John realized he had to go back to his house although he didn't want to. If he washed the clothes he'd packed again he was sure he'd wash holes in them. In his room John grabbed his wallet and keys then left the house. He drove as slowly as he could without getting a ticket the ten minutes over and sighed when he saw Randy's car parked in the driveway. John unlocked the front door and stepped inside heading straight to the room. He didn't see or hear any signs of the other man as he headed to his closet for the clothes he desperately needed. Gathering as much as he could in his hands John left the closet almost running into the taller man

"Holy shit!" A shocked Randy yelled

"Where did you come from?" John asked offhandedly as he bent down to pick up the items he'd dropped

"I was in the bathroom. I just took a shower."

"Oh." The older man replied still bent over. "_Oh._" He said standing and seeing that Randy was naked

"What are you doing here?"

"Well technically I still live here but I came back for more clothes."

"Why didn't you just pack more when you left?" Randy asked in a snarky manner

"Because I didn't...and let's get one thing straight – if I want to come back here for more clothing or for anything I can. I don't need any shit from you."

"All I'm saying is that,"

"I don't want to hear all you have to say." John said going back to his closet for a duffel bag

"What the fuck is your problem? You're the one who left and you're the one who came back here unannounced."

"I don't need to announce myself."

"Well I would have liked some kinda of warning."

"For what? Do you plan on having someone over that you don't want me to know about?"

"You're being really nasty about this John. I don't want to fight with you and if this is how we're going to interact with one another then we definitely have no hope." John sighed heavily as he zipped his bag on the bed

"I don't know what to say to you. I thought after some time away I'd know but I still don't."

"It's been weeks and I don't know either." Randy said instinctively reaching out for John's hand. It was the first time in a long time that the men had touched without it feeling forced


	2. 2

"You're being really nasty about this John. I don't want to fight with you and if this is how we're going to interact with one another then we definitely have no hope." John sighed heavily as he zipped his bag on the bed

"I don't know what to say to you. I thought after some time away I'd know but I still don't."

"It's been weeks and I don't know either." Randy said instinctively reaching out for John's hand. It was the first time in a long time that the men had touched without it feeling forced. John allowed Randy to wrap his hand in his. He rubbed his thumb over the man's fingers as he turned to face him and found himself getting lost in the eyes he'd fell in love with over three years ago

"We have to say something to each other or we can never get past whatever this is." Randy nodded

"I know. What I did with the texting was wrong and I didn't even mean for it to turn out the way it did but it all just happened so fast. You and I weren't talking and I was at the office with him all the time so it was easy,"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! No...absolutely not John. We never even came close to kissing or even holding hands." Randy's heart sank when John pulled his hand away and turned his back to him. "John?"

"If we make it through this you have to fire him."

"That's harsh don't you think."

"You have a choice. It'll either be us or him." John said turning back around

"Okay...I'll fire him but he's not really the problem with us you know."

"I know that but it's not helping." John didn't know if it was the fact that Randy was naked or if he just missed doing it but he found himself reaching up and brushing a thumb over one of Randy's high cheekbones. With caution thrown to the wind the men gravitated toward each other and pressed their bodies close as they kissed hard. Randy gasped as John picked him up with ease and lowered both of them to the bed. He kicked John's bag to the floor and pushed the man's shorts down quickly with his hands as John removed his own shirt. John leaned down so that he could kiss Randy again while using a hand to find his target. He started slowly but barely gave the younger man time to adjust before pounding into the man as he lay under him. Randy was in Heaven. Being with John like this reminded him of how things started and how it used to be. Randy was also in Hell because being with John like this reminded him of what they were missing and how _they_ used to be

"Oh my god John! Fuck!" John's groaning almost turned into a whine as he reveled in the tight and perfect fit of his husband around him. God had he missed this but he wasn't sure if this overwhelming feeling of need was because he'd gone so long without sex and was incredibly horny or if this was hate-sex. Hate-sex was too strong; it was more like _I don't know how I feel about you right now-sex_. He sat up and pulled Randy closer and held the man's thighs tightly as he thrust deep. He watched Randy's hand move faster as it jerked his cock. "Shit." He said as his orgasm came strong his back arching off the bed. John pulled out and fisted his own cock until his hand milked the climax from him. "John."

"What?" He asked leaning down to kiss Randy only to have Randy move. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your ring?"

"Huh?" As he had watched John Randy noticed the man's ring missing

"Your ring John!" The younger man shouted pushing his husband away. "Where is it?!"

"I took it off,"

"You never take it off!"

"Stop yelling."

"Why – no you know what? Get out! Get dressed and go back to Cody's! ...take your fucking ring off." Randy muttered as he stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Making a point to jiggle the handle so John knew he had locked it

"Jesus Christ." John said as he pulled his shorts on. He pulled his shirt on as well not bothering to turn it right side out before picking up the packed bag and leaving the house. If Randy hadn't become extremely angry John could have explained the missing ring. Since leaving the house he was barely eating and his fingers had lost weight making his ring too big. Instead of risking losing his ring John had removed it

**The Barrett Residence**

"Where were you Johnny?"

"I had to go get more clothes."

"Looking at you it doesn't seem like things went so well."

"It was going okay at best but then we had sex,"

"Johnny."

"I know but damn it felt so fucking good...the act itself and just being with him like that without it feeling like a bother."

"So what happened?" John held his hand up

"My ring's too big so I took it off but before I could explain that Randy started yelling and told me to leave."

"Gosh."

"Gosh is right."

"...but the sex was good?" John chuckled

"Yes. It was like when we were dating or when we first got married."

"Ooh it was hot then."

"That it was. I have to shower and unpack these clothes."

"Okay. Hey Johnny," Cody called

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry about all of this...really I am." John gave a faint and almost sad smile

"Thanks Codes."

**Weeks Later**

Randy really wasn't in the mood to attend a party at The Barrett's home but he hadn't been out of the house in a long time other than going to work. And if he were being honest the thought of eating food prepared by Cody made his mouth water. He had skipped all Friday night dinner's and after church lunches since he and John had separated. The tall man parked his car on the side of the street and walked up to the house. He could hear music coming from the backyard already

"Hey." He said to Wade as he stepped in the house

"Hello there. I didn't expect you to show up."

"Should I leave?"

"No. Being out of the house will be good for you."

"If you say so."

"I do. Everyone is out back if you want to go out there for some food or a drink."

"Okay."

"Hey Randy,"

"What's up?"

"Cheer up."

"I'd love to but I'm having a bit of a hard time right now Wade."

"I realize that but...I don't know. I don't want to see the two of you like this."

"I'm sure neither of us wants to be like this but we don't know how to fix it. I'm gonna get myself something to drink okay?" Wade nodded

"Yea, okay." Randy stepped outside and as if he was living a nightmare his eyes went straight to John sitting in a patio chair with Nick practically on top of him. He was so filled with rage at the thought of John replacing him so quickly that he didn't hear Cody talking to him after he'd walked up

"Randy." Cody said placing a hand on the man's back

"What?" Randy snapped as he turned. He instantly felt bad when he saw the look on the smaller man's face. "I'm sorry Cody." He said apologizing. "I didn't mean,"

"I understand. How are you?"

"I wasn't too bad when I got here."

"And now?"

"I saw that so I'm feeling pretty shitty." Cody looked over and saw what the man meant. The smile that normally graced Cody's face was replaced with a scowl

"Oh no, no, no...excuse me a minute." Randy watched as Cody walked over to John with a purpose. "Hi Johnny." He said with a smile

"Hey."

"Nick."

"Cody."

"Are you warm John?"

"It's a little warm out but otherwise pleasant."

"If you backed up a little bit John probably wouldn't feel so warm Nick." Cody said pulling Nick's chair away a good foot and a half. "Are you thirsty because you seem a little thirsty?"

"I'm fine Cody." Nick said through his teeth. John stood up

"I could use a drink."

"Oh well come on!" Cody said smiling as he clapped his hands together

"Thanks." John said as they walked away

"I get that you're going through a separation and all but you're still married John."

"What?"

"Your husband saw Nick wrapping himself around you like a boa constrictor killing its prey."

"Oh God." John said looking around. It didn't take him long to see the tall man standing there

"You two really need to talk but not right now. Try to enjoy the day."

"I'll go say hi."

"Okay." Cody said walking away as John went over to Randy

"Hey." He said but the other man said nothing. "Are we going to ignore each other all day?"

"What the fuck was that John? No ring and you're being dry humped in a backyard?"

"Hi John how are you? Oh I'm okay Randy thanks for asking." John mocked

"Don't bullshit me right now."

"Can we get at least one thing straight? I'm not wearing my ring because at the moment it's too big and I didn't want to lose it. If you hadn't hollered like a banshee I could have told you that."

"Can we get another thing straight? What the fuck is going on with you and him?"

"Nothing is going on. He just got here, found me sitting alone and scooted his chair close to mine." John saw the slight quiver of the other man's lip before he turned away and went inside the house. Sighing, John followed and found him in Wade's man-cave. "Randy."

"Leave me alone for a while John."

"No. We've left each other alone for over a month now and what's it gotten us?"

"More confused."

"Stop crying. I hate it when you cry."

"You hate it when I cry or you hate to see me cry?"

"What difference does it make?" John asked wrapping his arms around the man. "You're so ugly when you cry." Randy laughed through the tears

"No I'm not. So you're not dating anyone?"

"No. I'm a married man."

"I fired Dean...it wasn't all that hard since he's pretty spastic at times."

"That's a start but we need to work on us." Randy nodded as he pulled back and looked into John's eyes

"I've missed your eyes and dimples." John smiled

"I've missed this too."

"This?" The older man leaned in and kissed Randy whose body wanted everything John's body would give him. His mind said otherwise. Still he couldn't remove himself from the man's soft lips. They ended the kiss mutually. "I think we may have solved one of our problems." John laughed

"Yea," He said adjusting his erection. "But we need to fix all of us before we do that again."

"I was really mad at myself for telling you to leave that day."

"You should have been."

"Eh...I was only mad because in my haste I gypped myself out of more sex."

"Yea you did. I could have gone again too."

"We should go back outside. I'm so horny right now and I can't be held accountable for anything I do in the moment."

"Oh yea? Like what?" John asked with a smile

"Like throwing you in Wade's recliner then fucking the ever loving shit out of you."

"That sounds so good right now."

"What's stopping us?" The men looked at each other and started to laugh

"Wade." They said at the same time

"And Cody standing around with a rolling pin or something ready to beat us with it." Randy added. John smiled

"What do you say we go on a date sometime this week?"

"I'd like that." Randy said his eyes lighting up for the first time in a long time. "But now that Dean's gone I've been really busy so it can't be until Thursday probably."

"Then we'll go out Thursday then."

"Okay." Randy said kissing John sweetly

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"What have you been eating since I've been gone?"

"Oh about that – I've cooked...but I burned one of your pots."

"Don't tell me it was from boiling water again."

"Then I won't tell you it was from boiling water again."

John and Randy mingled during the party and each man found himself stealing glances at the other from across the yard when they thought it would go unnoticed. They may not have noticed each other but Cody and Wade did when Cody would point it out to him

**Thursday Evening**

"What's going on? What's this here?" Cody asked leaning against the door jamb of John's room

"How do I look?"

"Handsome as always. Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Johnny!" Cody yelled. "You're married!"

"I know and that's why I'm going with Randy."

"Ooh, I see what you did there."

"We need to get reacquainted with one another I think and if that means dating all over again then I'll do it."

"You'll do whatever you have to in order to save your relationship."

"Don't I know it?"

"What restaurant are you going to?"

"LPC."

"Quiet." Cody commented

"We need quiet so that we can talk. The house is not an option."

"Why?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were there together?"

"Oh yea...no the house isn't an option." Cody said smoothing John's shirt

"I have to go." John said looking at his watch. Cody nodded

"Have a good time and make sure you listen more than you talk." John smiled

"I will. Thanks Cody."

"You're welcome." John drove to the restaurant and when he walked inside he saw Randy sitting at the bar waiting

"Hey."

"Oh hey. I thought you would text me when you got here."

"I saw you as soon as I walked in. How bad is the wait?" John asked taking a seat

"It's only 15 minutes. Want a drink?"

"Are you treating me?"

"Sure."

"I'll have a glass of the Nebbiolo then." Randy ordered John's glass of wine and just as the bartender sat it down they were told that the table was ready. The tall man slipped into the booth while John sat in the chair opposite of him

"Can we cut through the bullshit?"

"Sure. You know I'm not a fan of bullshit."

"What happened?"

"We stopped talking to each other for one. I don't agree with it but I can totally understand why you sought conversation elsewhere."

"I didn't seek it."

"Subconsciously you did."

"How did we run out of things to say to each other after only two years though?"

"I don't know Randy. I really don't but I wish that I did so we don't make the same mistake again."

"Do you think we should have more dates or something? So we don't get stale because I really felt like things were quite boring with us. Sorry."

"There's no need to say sorry because I felt the same. And I have a strong feeling that it's the reason we stopped talking. Other than work there was nothing to say and not talking to the person you live with adds stress. Stress can make you irritable. I was afraid to touch you at times because I thought you'd snap on me."

"And I didn't want to ask you to touch me."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I really missed how affectionate you were with me but after what you just said I get why you weren't. I had a perpetual case of PMS minus actually having a period."

"Yea...it was rough."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can always tell me something."

"But it might make you mad so if you get mad just promise me you won't yell in here."

"I promise I won't yell in here."

"I was busy at work but a lot of the time I stayed late at my office so I didn't have to come home right away." John nodded

"I'm not stupid Randy. 9 times out of 10 I hated coming home too."

"I feel better having said that."

"Oh good." John said with a smile. Dinner conversation took a less serious turn after addressing their communication problem and ended with John asking for another date for another day. Randy agreed

**A Week Later: Saturday Morning**

Randy: hey

John grabbed his phone after hearing it vibrate

John: hey. What's up?

Randy: do you want to meet me at the aquarium?

John laughed. Before their train had derailed Randy and John discovered that each man had a secret love of the aquarium and anything dealing with water. They visited the Georgia Aquarium often even taking part in the sleepover option offered. They told no one about their inner nerd

John: what time?

Randy: I'm about to take a shower then leave

John: I'll meet you there

Randy: okay

In his bedroom Randy smiled. At The Barrett's John finished his coffee then took a shower after brushing his teeth. When he arrived he saw Randy standing at the ticket booth

"Hi." He said with a smile. "I bought the tickets already. I even splurged on the dolphin show."

"I read about that." John said excitedly

"Come on then. The show starts fairly soon."

...

"Do you know what's going to happen with us?" Randy asked as they waited for the show to start

"What do you mean?"

"Are we going to make it?"

"I hope so. I still love you and I never stopped."

"I still love you too John and I want us to work." The lights dimmed signaling the start of the show. Before they came back on John reached over and took Randy's hand in his

...

"Stop watching me eat this hot dog."

"I can't help it." John said. "Sorry." Since he had an audience of one Randy picked up the hot dog and stuffed nearly half of it in his mouth before biting and chewing. "The biting really should have bothered me but I'm still turned on." Randy smirked. "Stop teasing me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Liar." After having lunch John and Randy walked around looking at a few more exhibits before leaving and going to Joffery's Café and Restaurant for a small dinner but mostly for the ice cream. They laughed at nothing and everything as they fed each other ice cream and talked...about everything but mostly nothing. When finished Randy and John walked to John's car to continue the conversation but it quickly turned into them just making out with one another. The kisses weren't rushed things were relaxed and unhurried. Neither man felt the pressure to take things further than the kisses they shared. Before they knew it the clock was about to strike midnight so they said their farewells. John made sure Randy got into his car safely before driving out of the parking lot. He turned the radio on and smiled then wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he listened to his and Randy's wedding song play

**Days Later**

"Johnny?"

"Yea?"

"What's going on?" Cody asked as he watched John pack up his clothes. "I thought you'd be at work not here packing."

"I'm going back to my house."

"Oh? Have you and Randy hashed everything out?"

"For the most part but whatever else we need to work on we're going to do with me living there. I don't think me leaving really helped at all and I'm ready to go back and face things head on."

"I liked having you here but I'm glad you're leaving to go back to Randy and I wish you all the best."

"Thanks. You and Wade have been great like always."

"Randy's not home yet though."

"I know. I left early because I want to plan a surprise for him." Cody smiled

"I'm sure you have it all under control but let me know if you need any help whatsoever."

"I will." John stopped packing and walked over to hug his friend. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome...now go before I get all choked up."

**Later**

Randy pulled into the driveway and hit the garage door opener then cursed when he remember that the door was broken

"When the hell is John going to come and fix that?" He said getting out and slamming his door. He walked in the house like he normally did but stopped when he saw the lights, which were on a timer off but saw candles flickering. "John? Damn it John that better be you."

"It's me." John said with a laugh. Randy moved around furniture and made his way over to John who was off in the dark. "Ow." John said as the tall man reached out and poked his cheek

"Sorry. I can't see you." He said feeling John's chest before hugging him. "Tell me this is you coming back because I can't sleep another night without you."

"I can't sleep another night without you either boo-boo. God I've missed you so much and I love you."

"I love you too." Randy said kissing him. "What made today the day?"

"I heard a song after you left my car Saturday night and every day since then and I think it's a sign."

"What song?" Regretfully John pulled away and grabbed the remote to their stereo system

_Aren't you something to admire?_

_Cause your shine is somethin like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice_

_You reflect in this heart of mine_

Both Randy and John found themselves choked up as Mirrors by Justin Timberlake filtered through the speakers

"Will you dance with me?" John asked

"I'll always dance with you John."

_If you ever feel alone and_

_The glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always_

_Parallel on the other side_

The men clung to each other as they swayed to the music

"I never hear this song on the radio. I think our wedding was the last time I actually listened to it."

"Same here so that's how I knew it had to be a sign."

_Cause I don't want to lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Coming back here to you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

"If anything like this happens again and I hope it doesn't we have to promise that we'll fight harder for us before just giving up like we did okay?"

"Yes. I'll fight with everything I have John. I don't want to lose you."

"I _can't_ lose you Randy. In this marriage we give our all or nothing right?"

"Absolutely John...all or nothing." They stood in their living room just dancing for what to anyone else seemed like forever as the song played over and over again:

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_You are you are the love of my life..._

**The End**

**A/N: Okay, I had to write this because I meant to mention that **_**Mirrors **_**was "their" song in The SetUp 2 but I forgot and it made me really mad at myself. Well...this week I kept hearing the song, in the nail salon, at the bank...in my head – so I had no other choice but to write this and I feel better. *sigh of relief***


End file.
